The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shuttle embroidering or embroidery machine.
Generally speaking, the shuttle embroidering machine of the present development is of the type containing an embroidering or embroidery frame having a frame plane and containing cloth beams drivable via drive means. The cloth beams are arranged in coacting pairs and each cloth beam pair serves for receiving a material web therebetween and the material webs are arranged in superimposed manner in the frame plane. A respective rod-like temple or spreader or stretcher means engages at each longitudinal edge of the web material.
Embroidering machines of this type require, among other things, considerable technical effort and expenditure for beaming or winding-on the material webs to be embroidered onto the embroidering frame, as well as for rebeaming or winding-up the embroidered material.
In earlier times, use was made of manually operated transmission or gear means mounted at the individual cloth beams, or in place of a hand crank there was made use of a position-adjustable motor, but of late devices have become known in which the drive means comprise compressed air motors which are carried by the embroidering frame and which are in fixed driving connection with the cloth beams.
When undertaking an appreciable expenditure for the control means, these prior art devices working with compressed air motors admittedly permit an individual or separate drive of the cloth beams for beaming or a winding-on the unembroidered material webs or a synchronous drive thereof for rebeaming or winding-up the embroidered material webs, but suffer from considerable disadvantages. In particular, serious damage can occur in the case of blockages as a result of the positive or form-looking connection between the drive means and the cloth beams. Moreover, compressed air motors require an additional driving or propellant medium with correspondingly complicated installations, while the control of the compressed air motors is problematical.